Yugioh Haiku's
by pikachu's shadow
Summary: A small collection of Haiku's written from the perspective of Joey Wheeler, Yugi Mutou, Mokuba Kaiba, and Bakura Ryou .
1. Default Chapter

**A Collection of Haiku's**

****

Hi! I'm Pikachu's Shadow and am new to This is my collection of Haiku's written by Joey, Mokuba, and Yugi. I've also included two that were written by Bakura. Please note that I refer to Ryou as Bakura and the evil spirit of the Ring as Yami-Bakura or Y.B. Just so you know and don't get confused.

In case some of you are unfamiliar with Haiku's, they are a form of Poetry and consist of three lines. Line one has five syllables, line two has seven, and line three has five syllables. They can rhyme, but don't have to.

There are three from Joey,two from Yugi, one from Mokuba, and two from Bakura (Ryou).Anyway, hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Heroes."

We shall all unite

To bring some good to the world

And vanquish evil.

Joey W.

"Gratitude."

It would be so nice,

To do something that is kind,

And get thanked for it.

Joey W.

"Cracked."

His face is so stiff,

It would crack if he smiled.

That's Kaiba for you.

Joey W.

"Yugi Speak."

He is my Yami.

But he's also my best friend.

But also something more.

Yugi M.

"Shadow Games."

"Ha!" the shadows say.

Our souls are all trapped in the

Games that they all play.

Yugi M.

"Non-Believer."

Brother needs to learn,

Sometimes the impossible

Is quite possible.

Mokuba K.

"Hurting Me."

He controls my soul.

Takes me apart, piece by piece.

Abuses my heart.

Bakura R. (the good one)

"Start Anew."

This abuse must stop.

Wash away my pain, my sorrow.

Let my soul be free.

Bakura R. (the good one)

* * *

Well, there they are. Haiku's written from the perspective of Joey, Yugi, Mokuba, and Bakura (Ryou). Please let me know how you liked them.


	2. More YGO Haiku's

Hey. These are just a couple of Haiku's that popped into my head one day that I decided to write down. They're from Holly Pegasus --a fictional character I came up with-- Yugi, Mokuba, Joey, and Marik. Hope ya like! Ry is short for Ryou.

* * *

"Not Alone."  
You are not alone  
In this cruel, cruel world.  
Yes, you do have friends.  
By: H.P. 

"Happy Ryou."  
Ry always seems so sad.  
But his friends are trying, and  
soon he will believe.  
By: Yugi M.

"Seto."  
Seto needs to learn,  
That it's not about power.  
It's all about love.  
By: Mokuba K.

"Kaiba."  
Kaiba is smart, but  
He will never be nothin'  
Without any friends.  
By: Joey W.

"The Pharaoh."  
He's young and spoiled.  
He needs to change his ways now,  
Before it's too late.  
By: Healer Joey (Wheeler)

"Be Happy."  
Ry don't be sad. We  
All love you and want you to  
Be happy, it's true.  
By: All Ryou's friends.

"Be Brave."  
Twice now we've been told  
That you wish to be daring  
and bold. Let it be.  
By: Marik I.

"Welcome."  
Hey, you there, come in.  
We've got plenty to share, come.  
Join us for a bit.  
By: All the YGO characters.

"Home."  
We will keep you safe.  
You will have a home and lots  
And lots of great friends.  
By: H.P.

"Ducky."  
Ducky, ducky cute!  
I will feed and love you. And  
Keep you safe always.  
By: Yugi M.

"Eggy."  
"Eggy, eggy broke."  
Someone on tv once spoke.  
Hmm, odd little bloke.  
By: Pikachu's Shadow

"Alive."  
Alive are the trees,  
Blowing in the wind. They are  
All a part of us.  
By: Pikachu's Shadow

* * *

Please Review: - ) 


	3. The Final Journey

I don't know what exactly made me write this. Maybe it was the weather… The words just came to me, so I wrote them and this is what I came up with. Hope ya like.

* * *

"The Final Journey."

I have run the course of my own life.  
"Brave." Some people said.  
Now I lay here, though not alone.  
Within hours, I'll be dead.  
I've watched my children have their own,  
And my wife go to God.  
Whom we all have loved and known,  
Since before our seeds were sown.  
I'll treasure memories from this Earth,  
As my soul grows old.  
I know just how much life is worth,  
And I know what I've been told.  
My family's surrounding me,  
Whispering prayers to heaven.  
They're trying to heal the wound on my knee,  
And they don't hear me count to eleven.  
They slowly realize their efforts are in vain.  
They all kiss me, and they cry.  
As it begins to rain,  
An angel comes and says, "It's time."  
And then she lifts my soul.  
Just as the clock chimes nine,  
The empty shell turns cold.

* * *

Well, that's it. Please review! Thanks! 


End file.
